


Close your eyes to the things you don't see

by hayj



Series: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chewing on her lower lip, she looked back to Jason, knowing that it wasn’t fair to string him along. “Jason, I think we should stop seeing each other,” she said quickly, as if she were pulling off a bandage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes to the things you don't see

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another series for the Armada. *I saw you roll your eyes* HOWEVER, It is CHARLOE based but each piece will center on Charlie and her relationship with the individual of that chapter. You'll need to read all of them for the whole thing to make sense though, due to the timeline. There will be two stories/one prompt published today, five stories/one prompt tomorrow and then one final story/prompt on Sunday. 
> 
> Good times, right? 
> 
> Today's story is based on prompt # 20 "And what if I did love you?"

Charlie walked down Chestnut Avenue beside her date, hands shoved in her pockets, listening distractedly as he babbled on about something that had happened at the Academy and his father's opinion of it.

 

Jason was friendly, outgoing, easy on the eyes, an all around good guy, and an excellent catch according to his mother, Julia, but he just wasn’t the catch for her.

 

She sighed, kicking a rock aside with her toe as they continued on, before a hand stopped her in her tracks, swinging her around.

 

She discovered Jason looking down at her with an amused smile. “You haven’t been listening to a thing I’ve said, have you?” he asked.

 

Charlie gave a half-hearted smile, “Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind tonight.”

 

Jason lifted a brow. “About the Academy or other things?”

 

Charlie looked over at the front of the Hall. Miles would be in the family quarters with Angela and the new baby, but she could see a light shining in Bass’ office and knew that he would be there working late; doing what he could to pick up the slack so that Miles could spend this time with his family.

 

Chewing on her lower lip, she looked back to Jason, knowing that it wasn’t fair to string him along. “Jason, I think we should stop seeing each other,” she said quickly, as if she were pulling off a bandage.

 

“No!” he exclaimed, grabbing her biceps tightly, before reining in his emotions and smoothing out the expression on his face. “Is it me? Have I done something to upset you? Please, Charlie, you know I’d do anything for you.”

 

“No, no, of course not, Jason. It’s me,” Charlie attempted to soothe him. “With the new baby and starting the Academy, I’m just overwhelmed right now.”

 

“That’s okay, that’s okay, we can take a break,” he replied earnestly.

 

Charlie shook her head, “I’m not asking for a break, Jason. I’m telling you that I don’t want to see you anymore.”

 

“But I love you,” he insisted, pulling her against him.

 

“No, Jason, you don’t, you just think that you do.” Charlie said sadly as she backed away, trying to put distance between them.  

 

“But what if I did? What if I did love you?” He asked, his eyes shining wetly in the torchlight that lined the street as he tightened his grip on her arms again.

 

“Please, Jason, you’re hurting me,” Charlie whimpered, trying to get away. “I’m so sorry, I wish I felt differently, I really do, but I just don’t feel that way about you.”  

 

Letting go of her abruptly, Jason took a step back, his face going cold. “Miss Matheson, thank you for the pleasure of your company this evening. I assume you can find your way back?” He asked politely indifferent.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Charlie whispered, shocked at his behavior, watching as he walked away before turning towards home.

  



End file.
